


Starry Night

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George is the best brother, Hinny is so cute, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ginny loves Harry. Harry loves Ginny. They haven't been apart for more than ten hours since Voldemort was defeated. Until today. Ginny's getting worried.Takes place the summer after Deathly Hallows.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that popped into my head a few days ago and it wouldn't go away until I had it in writing. Hope you enjoy!

“Christ, Mum, if you’d just listen-”

“You’re going back, Ginerva, that is that!” Molly Weasley yelled, her voice echoing through Gryffindor tower.

“How do you know that’s even what I wanted to talk about!” Ginny screeched back.

“Out with it then!”

“It’s obviously not as important as I thought it was!” Ginny shouted. She turned away from her mother and sat down in a chair by the window, glaring sulkily out at the night sky. It had been sixteen hours. Sixteen hours since they had left, sixteen hours since she had last seen Harry. 

The of-age Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and a few members of the order and the DA had left at eight that morning to search the grounds for any remaining Death Eaters. They had been out doing this everyday for two weeks and had never been out longer than ten hours; Ginny was getting nervous. 

They had never been out for so long before, surely something was wrong. She hadn’t been away from Harry for this long since the war. They were always touching, the brush of a shoulder, the touch of cool fingers on an arm, a hand wrapped around a knee cap. 

Her parents still didn’t know about their relationship. Her brothers did: they all shared a dorm and Harry and Ginny slept in the same bed every night, the better to keep the nightmares at bay. She had been trying to tell her mother about them, trying to communicate her worries and anxiety but her mother had decided to start a screaming match about finishing her education instead. 

Ginny looked up as people began to fill the common room. Every person who emerged from the portrait hole was more beaten-up than the last, but everyone who left that morning seemed to be arriving back in one piece.

The rest of her family was off to the side, huddled around each other, Molly doling out hugs and scoldings for worrying her so much. George turned to Molly, apparently asking her a question. Molly pointed to Ginny, shaking her head. George gave a small wave before heading off in Ginny’s direction.

“Gin-Gin!” he said, cheerily. Ginny didn’t break her gaze from the portrait hole. “Ginny, I’m over here, you know.” 

“What. The hell. Happened!?” She said turning to face George, the fear in her eyes evident. She hadn’t seen Harry emerge yet and knew that if he was the last to emerge then surely he would be the worst off. George sensed his little sister’s worry and sat down next to her. 

“There were Death Eaters in the forest.” He started. Ginny gasped. “Deep, deep into the woods. There were only ten or so, but they put up quite the fight. Harry took some of the worst of it.” Her eyes were glazed with tears. “Hey,” George whispered. “He’ll be okay. He always is.” Ginny nodded, afraid that saying anything would cause the tears to spill from her eyes. 

And then Harry stepped through the portrait hole. 

He was bloodied and battered and bruised, but he was there, and he was alive. Ginny shot up from her seat to meet Harry halfway through the common room. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding on as if they never planned to let go again. 

Ginny let her tears spill forth onto Harry’s shoulder as he held her, her hands grabbing fistfulls of his jacket as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. 

Ginny pulled back just a bit, taking in Harry’s appearance. He had bruises along his collar bone, and a gash across his cheek, blood was dried in his hair; Ginny thought he had never looked more handsome. She brushed a hand across his cheek, cupping his face in her hand as she surveyed the rest of his body. 

Ginny released her hold on him, still grasping his hand tightly, ignored her shocked mother, and pulled him up the dormitory stairs. She undressed him carefully (no hanky-panky, thank you very much), healed his wounds as best she could, and slipped into bed beside him, wearing an old shirt of Harry’s and a pair of his boxers. 

Harry put down the book he had been reading and drew the curtains around the four poster. He pulled Ginny down next to him, securing his arms around her as she placed her head in the crook of his neck. 

“What am I going to do without you next year?” Ginny whispered.

“Ace your NEWTS, captain the quidditch team, and force me to visit you on Hogsmeade weekends?” Harry responded.

“Sounds about right.” Ginny chucked. Harry checked the time on his watch: it was two forty seven in the morning.

“You think they’ll give me the day off tomorrow?” He sighed.

“I’d bet they will.” Ginny muttered, her voice muffled in Harry’s shoulder. Harry shuffled down beside her, and kissed her on the head.

“Goodnight, love.” He whispered.

“Goodnight, Harry.” Ginny whispered back. “Love you too.”

-Fin-

  
  



End file.
